


Bad Blood

by airsalonpasandpettysquabbles



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Something from my past, Thought I'd share?, Unfinished, angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-30 04:05:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17216687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/airsalonpasandpettysquabbles/pseuds/airsalonpasandpettysquabbles
Summary: Teenage angst, but the rabbit hole goes deeper than that...





	Bad Blood

**Author's Note:**

> Something I found buried in my files.  
> [Unfinished and incomplete.]

When he was fourteen, Danny Fenton became half-ghost. His life changed, but for the better. Or so he thought...

He now had a purpose, a reason to wake up each morning with a smile on his face. Going to school was now his second priority and fighting ghosts was second nature or top priority. Honestly, he loved having powers, it made him happy, it made him feel special. So, for a good amount of time, his ghost half was a blessing.

When he turned sixteen, things started to change. His foes were getting more powerful, and so was he, for that matter. Only, he would be overpowered. It started to hurt, more than just a bump on the head, or a bruise on his leg. He was losing sleep, he was eating less because he just  _had_  to be the hero. There were more, and they were messing with his head.

_"Everyone in Amity loves your work, but they couldn't care less about you."_

_"Your parents don't even know there's a ghost living under their roof. You're invisible, Danny. Literally and figuratively."_

Did he mention that they knew of his 'not-so-secret' identity? Danny Phantom, Danny Fenton, one of the same. Yeah, not so hard to figure out anyways.

_"You don't have time for your friends anymore. When was the last time you really hung out?"_

_"How many classes do you have to skip before you fail?"_

That's right. He hadn't spent time with Sam or Tucker in a while. A  _long_  while. And how many times had Lancer called him in his office for skipping classes?

That's when he started to realize that he spent more time in his ghost half than in his human half.

...

One fine morning, one sleep deprived Danny Fenton had arrived at school bloody and bruised. What he could once pass off as clumsiness, was now unexplainable. He doubted any alibi could explain his cuts, except maybe the truth.

As he walked exhaustingly to his locker, he heard the same old teasing from Dash Baxter.

"Not today, asshole," was all he said, too tired to even look at the bully.

How much more bullshit could he take from life before cracking?

'You should just kill everyone. You know you can?'

Oh yeah, another thing. His ghost half was crazy, and rendering him the same. He was murderous and blood-lust and all around insane. Only now, his voice was constantly in his head due to all the time he was spending in his ghost form.

'I stand against killing, dumbass, not  _for_  it.'

'Yeah, but you could-'

'How many times do I have to tell you, I stand for good, and that's final!'

"Danny! Danny, are you okay?"

He hadn't even realized he was slumping against his closed locker. He had a crazed look in his eyes. These inner turmoils were  _killing_  him.


End file.
